Voltage regulators and line management instruments, and surge suppressors are basically the most important electronic devices used to protect the equipment operated with alternative current.
The operating principle of voltage regulators and line conditioners are used to protect equipment using a high amount of electric energy and, as a result, the projection provided is very limited because their slow response to transient surges, capacity of the energy to be managed and the restricted range of the operating voltages. Moreover, this equipment delivers instant electric energy, that is, without any delay or damping, and requires both constant monitoring by the user and continuous maintenance for its correct operation.
On the other hand, the surge suppressors can limit the wide amplitude variations generated by the electrical facilities only within a certain range, since their impedance changes according to the voltage detected between their terminals. This means that the transient peaks are suppressed as a result of a temporary short circuit between the said terminals, without affecting or altering the low voltages encountered beyond the normal range or triggering the poor functioning, including the breakdown and overheating of the equipment operated in these conditions.
As a result of this situation, the protection provided by devices of this nature is very limited, in addition to presenting a series of other shortcomings such as high weight, large volume and high cost. Moreover, since in critical operating conditions they act as highly reactive loads, without delaying or damping the load of the network, these devices may induce serious disorders in the installed network.
These and other shortcomings and limitations are widely and advantageously corrected by the device claimed by the present invention.